Rewrite
by AllHailCheesecake
Summary: AU warning! In the midst of the final battle, Voldemort is killed. In the process the Dark Lord's wand explodes and sends Harry into an alternate universe. One in which he has a twin brother. What would happen when only one thing changed?
1. prologue

** Rewrite**

**Author's Note: This story is a rewrite of my fic from a LONG time ago, Rewritten. I'm going to keep up the old one but probably not update it. This is probably going to be better…I'm going to involve more characters and a better plot. One main thing that's AU in the beginning is that Harry didn't look through Snape's memories. ******** Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor his pals. I do however own any OC's mentioned :)**

**-**

**Prologue**

There were several things that could have conceivably happened as Harry Potter, chosen one, spoke those dreadful words that tore his own home life apart. He could have fallen through a portal of death, Voldemort could have declared paternity to the boy-who-lived, or the killing curse to be rebounded off the Dark Lord and hit Harry. However strange and unlikely the previous things may be, no one expected any of the following things that did happen.

The green light flew out of the wand Harry held and slammed into Voldemort's body. Oddly enough, the dark lord didn't care; he smiled a nostalgic smile as the green light reflected in his red irises. He fell limply to the floor, his wand snapping in half releasing a white mist. The vapor began in a small cloud but soon engulfed the room, Harry stood unsure of what to do or to expect.

"Harry," A feminine voice whispered from behind him. He turned only to see more of the ivory fog. "Over here." It whispered again from the opposite direction. A woman dressed in white floated down from the haze. Her blonde hair shaped a round face; cherry red lips formed a smile as her elegant hand grazed Harry's face.

"Who are you?" He asked, finally regaining his voice.

"Thank you for rescuing me, in turn…" She paused taking another look at her savior, "I will grant your wish."

"What wish?" Harry asked, the woman shook her head and began to retreat into the miasma. "Wait! What wish?" He began to chase after her however the mist became thicker and flowing underneath him, raising him up into the sky. At that very moment, his world went black.

-

"Stand aside girl!" A voice broke his sleep, a moment he recognized. Voldemort had only offered remorse to one person in his killing sprees. He opened his eyes and found himself looking through wooden bars.

"How stupid do you think I am?" A wry voice replied coming from a blonde who stood with her back in front of the crib. "How pitiful, mighty dark lord reduced to killing infants."

"Do you want to die?" Voldemort questioned.

"We all have to die." She remarked, "But it's not going to be those children, kill me instead."

"It would be my pleasure." Voldemort replied in an annoyed tone, "Avada Kedavra!" With a sickly _thump, _Harry knew it was over he was going to be boy-who-lived all over again it was too late. He watched Voldemort turn, awaiting his fate. However, as he stood above him his wand wasn't pointing at him but next to him. Harry turned his head sharply to see another child staring up at the wand point curiously.

"What a shame," He gloated twirling his wand, "You could have been a vital role in my new empire…Avada Kedavra." He stared down at the other baby. The green flare shot at the infant but stopped at its forehead and flew back at the Dark Lord.

With a horrified scream the evil man's body looked as if he were receiving the Dementor's kiss, his body began to dissipate into a pile of ashes. The child next to him was screaming in pain as he stared wide-eyed in shock and confusion.

"Oh no, James, oh no, oh no." He heard a voice he recognized immediately, his mother. "He got to the nursery!" James ran past Lily, Lily went instantly to the crib to calm the screaming child looking hesitantly at Harry, making sure he was all right.

"She's dead…" James said with a shaky voice as he touched the woman's hand lightly, "Voldemort could be around here anywhere." He turned to Lily, "We have to get out of here."

Harry felt himself being lifted into James's muscular arms and saw they were rushing to get out of the house.

"What about Alisha?" Lily asked, looking back at the woman on the floor.

"It's now or never." James replied pounding down the stairs frantically, Harry watched his mother follow over his father's shoulder.

"Where are we-" Lily was cut off by a loud _bang_ coming from the door. A woman stood in the doorway with a malicious smile on her pale face.

"Lily, take the twins and go!" James handed Harry to Lily. Lily nodded and ran to the fireplace against the wall. Harry expected her to say 'Hogwarts' if not he expected her to say 'Grimmauld Place'. However, like all things in life, what she said was unexpected;

"Spinners end!"

_Everything went black_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to try updating this fast everytime. :) Thanks so much for the reviews, I have a tendancy to update faster when people review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his amigos I just own my lovely OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Spinners End

Severus was sitting on a ratty couch with his head in his hands. Success. What a horrid word. It would not have been so horrible if it hadn't meant the end of the world to him. What little scraps one would call a heart was gone. All in what his fellow Death Eaters called 'success'. It was when he was at the lowest emotional point a person could seemingly be at that a sound emitted from his fireplace. Which was something that he noted he had to get removed as soon as possible. He looked up with sad eyes and noticed the dust flying about the fireplace. Someone was flooing in, he quickly got out his wand on the ready to attack whoever came through. He knew it wasn't a death eater, they didn't bother flooing, they usually apparated in. He knew it was no Order member because no one in that blasted organization would be caught dead near, let alone in, his home. He was shocked to see a red headed woman with two children in both arms stood in the fireplace, tears streaming down her face stared at him weakly Severus lowered his wand.

"You're…alive." He said aghast, hoping that this was no illusion. She just stood there staring at him, "Let me help you." He said awkwardly taking one of the boys from her arms and sitting back down on the armchair, offering her a seat on the couch.

"He killed Alisha." Were Lily's first words as she carefully sat on the edge of the couch. It took Severus a few moments to recognize the name.

"Lupin's wife." He breathed, "Was anyone else killed?" He asked noticing that Potter didn't follow suit.

"I hope not." That's when she broke down into weeping. Because she was holding one of the boys, she didn't bother wiping away the tears that streamed down her face.

"I'm sure Pot-…James, will be fine. He's had auror training…" Severus tried comforting her with no avail; it had never been a skill of his to be a warm shoulder to cry on. He noticed she stopped crying a moment to stare at the child she held tightly in her arms. "Is Harry alright?" She asked him after looking up from the boy she held,

After registering the name of the small child he held he looked down at the green eyes that stared at him with an odd look of wisdom, "He looks alright…" Severus said tearing his eyes away from the boy's menacing stare. "We should take them to Poppy, she knows more about this." He didn't mention how he also felt that she needed a better bed than his dusty couch or the discomfort at the two infants in the room.

"I don't want to floo with them again." She said, her voice sounding weary and scratchy, "bad for their lungs." Severus was amazed at how she focused on her children's well-being even during a time of crisis like this.

"But you need to rest and…well…I know that here isn't the best place for sleeping." He said looking at the floor. To his surprise, he heard a musical-like laugh, one he had not heard in a very long time.

"Sev," She said through her giggles, "At this point I could sleep in the middle of a highway." With a mere flick of her wand, a playpen appeared with toys stocked in it.

"Um…I have one question," He felt his face turn red he was sure she said it before, "What're there names again?"

"This is Steven," She said setting him down first, Severus noticed the boy had a lightening shaped cut in the middle of his forehead but said nothing. "That's Harry." She then took Harry from Severus. Severus could have sworn he saw the baby glare at him…he figured it must be a trick of the dim lighting.

Severus took in the names and then nodded solemnly. "There is a guest room," He said, it was a lie the room was actually his own but he wouldn't dare let her near his parent's room, he didn't even go near that room since their death. He gestured in the direction of the room; she followed his hand with her eyes.

"Sev," She said in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry."

Severus raised an eyebrow in confusion, "For what?" he looked at her once emerald green eyes that now were peeking over dark circles.

"I doubted you." Tears fell from her sad eyes as she spoke, "I-I'm sorry…" She took a deep breath then, "I l…love you." He was taken aback at first; it took him a few moments to regain his breath from that unexpected statement,

"You need rest." He said firmly, she shrugged and left the room. He watched her leave with watchful ebony eyes he felt his heart being torn in about a million different directions. He didn't have time to contemplate, he realized not only was his one and only married love was laying in his extra bedroom but there were two kids in his house. He wasn't good with kids.

He raised his wand, thought of those lively green eyes, and said softly, "Expecto Patronum." A silver doe shot out of the wand's tip. "Go to Hogwarts." He told it calmly. The doe nodded and leapt away, out of his house and into the night.

Severus sat down on the couch awaiting a reply thanking Merlin that nothing else would happen for at least a little while. Then again, he didn't notice the child staring at him with big intelligent green eyes.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? Care to review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hate this chapter it's a means to move things along, aight?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his amigos I just own my lovely OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Braving the Storm

Lily couldn't sleep. She tried with all her might but her brain kept flashing her current predicament over and over. She rolled over on her side and took a deep breathe through her nose. This room was musty, but it smelled just like her best friend, a scent that she enjoyed in a strange way. She took another deep breath through her nose and shut her eyes saying a silent prayer that James would be all right.

-

"Severus?"

The man lying on the couch didn't move, if it weren't for the slow rise and fall of his chest Albus would have thought he was dead.

"Severus, wake up." Albus demanded in a firm voice.

He simply rolled on his side revealing his face. Albus looked at the man; he didn't look nearly as mean or as bat-like in his sleep. If anything sleeping made him look innocent perhaps even younger; his dark hair fell around him and in his closed eyes and his mouth was slightly open. It made Albus's next move a little harder to make.

With a flick of his wand Severus was doused with a jet of ice cold water.

"What the hell are you doing?" He sputtered wiping the water from his face a few more curses shot out of his mouth.

"I came as soon as I got your message," Said Albus, "I assume you know the location of the Potters, correct?"

"Well one is in my bed and there are two over there." Severus said angrily still recovering from his early morning near drowning. Albus walked over to the playpen, both children were fast asleep. He noticed one, it was hard to tell which was which when their eyes were closed, had a thin cut on his forehead.

"I assume Lily told you what happened?" Albus asked staring at the children; he felt a presence of unbelievable power around them, something incredibly unusual for infants.

"Alisha Lupin was murdered by the dark lord; I assume her passion saved them, that's all she told me." He murmured searching through his robes, attempting to find his wand so he could dry off.

"Alisha?" Albus sighed, "Remus will be devastated." Before Severus could reply Albus continued, "We should call an emergency meeting."

"I'm not leaving Lily alone here," Severus said, "I don't think she's really in the best state to be talking about what has happened to the entire Order."

"It's necessary that we have the entire order know as we haven't found James yet." Albus stated with urgency in his voice.

"What about James?" Asked a feminine voice,

"Lily!" Severus exclaimed.

"We need to call a meeting, now that's the only way we will be able to find him." Albus replied calmly yet firmly. Lily looked over at her twin sons,

"I don't want to floo with them," She replied, "and apparating can be dangerous."

"We can drive then," Albus said after a moment of thinking.

"You can't have a license." Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't, you do." He replied looking at Severus, Severus shook his head.

"I don't belong at one of those meetings, Dumbledore." He replied firmly.

"Sev," Lily looked at him, her eyes begging him, "Please."

About a thousand curse words flooded into his head as he muttered, "Fine"

-

The Order was very solemn although the world was rejoicing that Voldemort was gone. Sirius had long since begun drinking, as he usually did when he was upset. Remus was holding onto his eight-month-old daughter, Artemis, as that was the only thing he could think about right now. The rest of the Order remained silent. It was when Albus, Lily, and Severus walked in that they began talking. Lily was carrying a boy, as was Severus, a sight that was so different that many almost fell out of their chairs.

"What're you doing here Snivelus?" Sirius growled. Instead of replying Severus merely put his fingers to his lips and pointed at the sleeping boy.

"And what are you doing with my godson!" He exclaimed grabbing the baby from his arms. The sudden lurch woke the boy up with such a start that he began to cry.

Lily looked over with a look of panic on her face. When she saw Steven reach for Severus desperately, she raised an eyebrow noting the odd situation. She knew Steven was never that clingy to anyone but James. "Sirius," Lily said looking at him with asking eyes. The heated man handed Severus the crying child who immediately calmed. At that point, Sirius took another swig of his fire whiskey and stood against the wall bottle in hand.

"Can I have your attention please?" Albus said banging a gavel on the end of the long table. The entire room turned to look at him as he spoke, "As you all know Voldemort attacked the Potter's last night and only Lily and her children got out safe. James Potter has not been seen since the attack. Only one body has been found in the ruble, the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Since James is now MIA and Voldemort has obviously been vanquished the newspapers have acted upon it." Dumbledore raised a newspaper in which the title proclaimed, 'James Potter Vanquishes then Vanishes'. "However, I am afraid that is not true, Alisha Lupin passed away the other night in the midst of protecting those young children. Her sacrifice saved them from being killed by Voldemort," The room flinched a second time, "I have come to the conclusion that one of those children, not their father, defeated the dark lord." The twinkle in the man's eye increased as he looked at the two.

"Well then which one did it?" Exclaimed a random member.

"After feeling a large amount of magic I have decided," He took a breath, "Harry Potter is the hero, the boy-who-lived."

As if on cue that boy began to cry but it sounded much different than his brother's.

"What of the cut on the other's forehead?" Exclaimed the same random Order member.

"I assume that must have happened in the process of flooing to Spinner's End," Dumbledore concluded eying Lily and her attempts to silence her baby. "there must be a place that Lily could live with her children to protect them."

"They can live here." Sirius said still drinking, his words slurring together. "I'ma tired of livin' alone."

"Sirius, I'm flattered but…" Lily said biting her lip, "But I' m afraid that I'll have to decline. I know where I'm going to go."

"Where might that be, Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked her,

"My parents left me the house upon their passing, my sister didn't want it so I was the next in line." She concluded. The green eyed baby looked at her as he finally stopped crying. Albus at that point figured something was up.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? Care to review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hate time-jumps, I really do. But to move the story along I had to jump ahead. So sorry if you don't like me now...that would make me rather sad, though.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends I just own my awesome OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakfast at the Potter's

Time passed for everyone. James never did come home, nor did they ever find his body. After three years of searching they had his funeral; an empty coffin with only a picture of him inside. The funeral that was supposed to supply closure merely made matters worse while everyone else's wounds were healing Sirius became obsessed with finding his friend, so obsessed that he disappeared soon after the funeral leaving his fiancé, Amber, with a baby. The child's name became Orion, named after his father's middle name.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, Lily moved into her family's old home with her sons in tow. She was quite happy with her muggle location as she rarely had a photographer or reporter come to her. When the unfortunate nosy people did find themselves asking her questions she erased all their memory of ever talking to her. Her sons, she noticed, as they began talking and exploring their worlds, were very different. Steven was very immature and clumsy while Harry had almost an adult-like air around him; one in which scared Lily in the strangest way. She tried to make them sociable by inviting the Weasly children and Remus's daughter. This worked for Steven, but not for Harry who was always shy and rarely spoke. Although Harry was rather quiet, she noticed, he had a rather good relationship with his brother. Once she began to send them to a public school, she found Harry got much higher scores than his brother, to the point when the school said it would be better if he skipped a grade or attended a school for gifted students. However, Lily didn't want to split the boys up, fearing it would ruin their brotherhood.

Their lives were quite normal considering they were abnormal in nature. That is, until the boys turned eleven, when they had to begin Hogwarts.

-

Steven was combing his hair, a daunting task for him. He smiled at his reflection, finally his hair lay flat and in place. As soon as he placed the comb on the sink his hair returned to its original messy state. He sighed heavily, left the bathroom, and went downstairs. He had been told on several occasions he looked exactly like his father, after looking through a photo album, he found their statements to be true. He walked into the living room where his brother was reading a large book the smell of chocolate chip pancakes wafted in the room.

Steven pushed the book Harry was reading forward, "Morning Harry."

"Morning." Harry replied lifting the book back to where it was. Steven knew it was nearly impossible to talk to him while he was reading.

"That can't be interesting." Steven said reading the spine, 'Hogwarts a History'.

"You'd be surprised." Harry replied in the zombie-like voice that was a sign that he was into what he was reading. Steven sighed and sat down, his face showing obvious boredom. Suddenly the doorbell rang; Steven excitedly went to the door and opened it wide.

"Happy birthday, Stevie!" Exclaimed a blonde girl with two long braids at either side of her face, in her arms she held two large packages. "Sorry I wasn't able to come to your guys' real birthday party," She apologized handing one of the gifts to Steven and walking in, "But he," She pointed with her thumb in the direction of her father who slouched behind her, "Insisted we go to France to see our crazed relatives. Do you know what they did?" She asked Steven with her hands on her hips, Steven shook his head in reply, "They forced me to wear this god-awful chartreuse dress with ruffles and serve tea to some noble. I'm their guest one moment and then I'm their servant!"

"Art…you're exaggerating again." Remus sighed following the girl. Artemis was loud and a little crazy, but Steven and Harry both knew she was sincere about everything she did and said. "Where's your mum?" Remus asked, Steven pointed in the direction of the kitchen. The man nodded and walked out of the living room.

"Hey Harry," The boy didn't respond Artemis raised an eyebrow and tried again, "Harry, Harry…" Still no response. "Fine, you brought this upon yourself." She snagged the book out of his hand and replaced it with her present.

"Hey!" He exclaimed looking up.

"That's what you get." She replied crossing her arms, "I used my waitressing money."

"They paid you?" Asked Steven, shocked anyone would pay scatterbrained Artemis.

"Well…actually…" Artemis blushed, "Hey look candy!" She snagged a handful of M&M's from the coffee table. While the girl chomped on the candy, Steven and Harry both unwrapped the gifts.

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Steven looking at his present as if it were a rare treasure, "I can hone my skills for next year!" He looked at his quaffle with excitement.

"Turns out France is just crazier about Quidditch than we are." Artemis shrugged

"A book of fairy tales?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I just transfigured the cover, I didn't think you're mum would let me over if she knew what I really gave you."

Harry opened the cover to find the title, 'Forbidden Spells of the 20th Century'. "How?" He asked.

"I was in the back alley of France and this weird guy gave me it." Artemis explained with a shrug, "I didn't think the French had hobos for some reason, I thought they were all posh since they have that tower and all."

"Who wants pancakes?" Asked Lily from the kitchen. Steven quickly set his quaffle down and went to the kitchen with Artemis and Harry following.

"I do, I was getting so tired of French toast." Artemis sat at the table next to her two friends.

"France not your cup of tea, Art?" Lily asked setting a plate of pancakes in front of each child.

"No. I hate France" She replied as she smothered her pancakes in syrup, "Next summer let's go to Spain or America or…well…anywhere but France."

"We don't have relatives anywhere else. You're mother was born in France…" Remus trailed off and turned away from the group. Lily eyed Artemis with a warning glare.

"Sorry dad." Artemis said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"That's gross, Art." Steven commented on Artemis's sin of speaking with her mouth full.

"You're gross." Artemis said after swallowing.

"Have you got Artemis's supplies yet, Remus?" Lily asked the adult.

"Sort of…"Remus replied taking a sip of coffee, "We have to pick up a wand sometime today."

"And a cat!" Exclaimed Artemis finishing her pancakes and looking at her glass of orange juice as if questioning if she could contain any more in her stomach.

"Cats are so overrated." Steven put in still working on the final bite of pancakes.

"You're overrated!" Artemis retorted finishing off her glass of orange juice in one big gulp. Harry looked at the two and rolled his eyes, they could argue and tease like that for hours and still be best friends.

"We were going into town today as well," Lily said looking at her two boys tentatively, she hated going out in the wizarding world. She had only done it once with the boys in tow, and that was a disaster. "Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, why not?" Remus shrugged, "What do you think, Art? Want to join them?"

"Yeah." Artemis said in return suddenly distracted by the large black dog out on the lawn.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? Care to review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends I just own wicked OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trip to Town

Artemis hated the Knight Bus with a passion. It moved to quickly and lurched, adding the two together was just an accident waiting to happen! They were halfway to their destination when Artemis remembered, "Dad, did you see that dog outside?"

"Dog?" Remus's voice suddenly changed from calm to a different tone that Artemis didn't recognize, "What color was it?"

"Black." Artemis shrugged. "It was kind of mangy…"

"Merlin!" Remus shouted pulling out his wand, a silver wolf shot out almost immediately, "Tell Professor Dumbledore that Sirius Black might be back." The wolf then dissipated through the walls.

"What's my Patronus going to look like, dad?" Artemis asked,

"I don't know, everyone's Patronus is different." Remus replied in a teacher-like voice.

"I bet Art's is gonna be a squirrel." Harry said with a wry grin.

"Or a walrus." Steven added.

"Well I bet yours is a worm!" Artemis defended her pride.

"You three never stop fighting do you?" Lily said shaking her head.

"Sure we do, don't we?" Artemis grinned, "We're just teasing each other."

"Seriously mum, it's no big deal." Steven said looking over Harry's shoulder as his twin read the book he received for his birthday.

"How in the world do you read on this thing?" Asked Artemis amazed, her stomach felt rather upset just sitting there talking.

"It's easier than it looks." Harry replied in that zombie-like monotone voice. Remus chuckled looking at the way he read reminded Harry much of himself at that age.

"Oh dear, Harry the undead has returned. Don't get too close, he might turn your arm into lunch." Steven said in a melodramatic voice. Soon the Knight Bus came to a screeching stop; Artemis silently thanked Merlin at the sound of the squeaky brakes. The group slowly filed out of the bus and onto the street in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I really hate the Leaky Cauldron." Lily sighed looking at the shabby rundown bar with obvious distaste.

"I'm sorry." Remus said in return, "I forgot…" He trailed off. Feeling the discomfort between the adults Artemis cleared her throat,

"Hey dad, what's Hogwarts like?" She asked looking at him earnestly.

"Yeah, are there dragons?" Steven asked, "I heard from one of the Weasley's that there are big dragons." He used his arms to demonstrate.

"Don't believe everything…in fact don't believe anything Fred or George Weasly says." Lily told her son. "Hogwarts is great; just don't correct Flitwick, he gets rather touchy about that."

"You corrected a professor?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yeah, he misread the charms theory three times and no one said a word about it." Lily said with a laugh.

"I remember that, the whole room was silent as soon as you told him that he was wrong. He made you say it three times." Remus chuckled opening the door of the leaky cauldron with a soft ding!

The pub was loud and dark, no one even bothered to pay attention to the small group until the bartender spoke up,

"Lily! What a sight for sore eyes." The bartender grinned a toothless grin, "Remus, it's nice seein' you as well!"

"Hello Tom." Lily was attempting to shuffle through the bar without anymore chatting but with no avail as Tom continued to talk as if nothing was wrong.

"I bet this is Harry and Steven." The old bartender said to the twins. Steven looked shocked upon hearing his name. Harry, on the other hand, looked quite bored with him.

"How'd you know that?" Steven asked Tom with wide eyes.

"I know these things, young mister Potter." There was a twinkle in the bartender's eye that reminded Harry remotely of Dumbledore.

"Oh yeah?" Artemis cut in, "What's my name then, smarty pants?"

"Artemis…" Remus sighed, "You're being rude."

"Dad, you gave it away!" The girl crossed her arms in frustration.

"Excuse me; did you say 'Potter'?" Asked a woman wearing a large witch hat.

"Eh…no…that's Artemis Lupin. Obviously you have the wrong-" Lily replied trying once again to pull her children away.

"Merlin it is! It's the boy-who-lived!" The woman exclaimed looking at the boys with wide eyes that reminded Artemis remotely of the fans of a popular muggle singer when they recognize him in public. The entire pub went quiet and Lily became desperate. She grabbed Harry and Steven's hands and pulled them through the crowds.

Remus followed but to get Artemis to move away from the imposing curious crowd he had to pick her up and throw her over a shoulder. "Hey! Dad! Lemme go!" She exclaimed punching his back. When they made it to the roof, Lily stopped and let go of their hands, and Remus carefully put his daughter down,

"What was that all about?" Steven asked with a wide-eyed look on his face.

"That was weird, don't do it again." Artemis said making a face and backing away.

"Mum, I could've handled it." Harry said calmly.

"That is no environment for a child." She replied in a firm voice.

"Lily," Remus began but never finished for she was walking ahead of them tapping each brick to open the way.

"What was that all about?" Steven asked Harry in a low whisper.

"I…" Harry hesitated, "don't know." He said finally his eyes averting to the ground as they walked into the bustling streets.

"You paused!" Steven exclaimed.

"Your point?" Harry raised an eyebrow in response,

"That means you know something that I don't know." Steven retorted looking at his twin with a disgruntled glare. He hated how Harry would hide things from him; he did it so often sometimes he wondered how Harry could even call himself a brother.

"Am not." Harry replied offering Steven a mischievous grin and ran a little ahead to catch up to his mother, Remus, and Artemis.

"Are too!" Steven exclaimed running up behind him. However, Steven didn't fully catch up as his left foot found itself in an uneven crack in the sidewalk and he ended up tripping. He landed on something rather squishy and warm he opened his eyes to see a familiar face,

"Hi, Uncle Severus." Steven blushed quickly rolling off the shocked man.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? Care to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, y'all life gets kinda busy! I wanna thank all the reviewers, the people who alerted, the people who favorite, the people who put this in a C2, oh and the people that are reading right now! You guys keep a procrastinator like myself working! This chapter has a lot of Harry's POV because I had a few complaints about not seeing it his way, so here you are! You can't say I've never done anything for ya :)**

**Disclaimer: 'Fraid I don't own it, sorry for all those who thought I did. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

There are worse things that Harry could have been thinking about, much worse. However, what he _was _thinking about wasn't very nice. It was true that for a long time he hadn't thought too highly of Severus Snape, he was always around when it seemed like he wasn't welcome. At least, that's how it felt to Harry. When his father hadn't returned, Severus popped out of nowhere just to be a shoulder to cry on. Harry knew that Severus must be deviously plotting to get into the family, to make them think he was innocent and not a Death Eater. Harry knew otherwise, he knew what the sadistic man was capable of. His mother, however, was completely clueless. She'd always be so happy to see him, so loving, so…wrong. She _was _still married! This is not how it was supposed to be, nor would it be this way for very long. At least, if he could help it…which so far he couldn't. He had tried everything when he was younger to stop the relationship; from crying to kicking him in the shin to calling him a nickname his father had used. Nothing seemed to work!

So this chanced meeting at Diagon Alley, Harry figured, was no coincidence. Perhaps he was _stalking _them. He watched warily as his brother got to his feet. After a quick apology the adults began to speak to each other. At first, Steven and Artemis stood silent listening, however their conversation seemed dull to them and they soon turned into their own conversation…something about houses that turned into an argument about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry, on the other hand, continued to listen. Nothing new, at first that is, just the same talk of the weather, politics, Quidditch, but then Remus brought up something interesting,

"Artemis saw a black dog this morning; you don't think it could be…?"

"Remus, Sirius Black has been missing for almost a decade; he's more than likely dead." Severus said bluntly.

"Severus is right; there is no way Sirius would have left his family like that. That's unlike him." Lily put in,

"That's true…completely true, but he was also finding his friend." Remus replied, "Sirius would do anything for his fellow Marauder."

"Look, we should talk about this another time," Severus eyed Harry with an eyebrow raised. Harry's heart jumped,

"Yes, perhaps your right." Lily sighed looking at Harry offering him a sly smile and a wink, "See you soon, Severus."

"Yes, soon…" He trailed off staring at the boy once again; Harry felt chills go down his spine as his emerald eyes met his future professor's ebony irises. "Goodbye."

With that, he turned and left.

_Good riddance._ Harry thought looking back at the other children with a sigh, sometimes fitting in was just plain boring. It was hard to concentrate when all he had were people pestering him to do this or do that. He had to figure out how he could defeat Voldemort his first year and save Steven the trouble, crazy but he knew it had to be done. It was sort of his responsibility after all since they did wrongly name him the marked one. Maybe there was a way to get rid of the horcrux in Steven…

"Harry!" Artemis exclaimed, "Do I have to get a megaphone for you to hear what I'm saying?"

"Hm?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He found it hard not to like Artemis, although she was hardheaded and high-spirited.

"What's a megaphone?" Steven asked curiously.

"You don't get out much do you?" Artemis rolled her eyes and then turned to Harry, "I _asked_ if you were excited for Olivander's."

"Yeah, sure." He responded with a bit of fake enthusiasm. He found Olivander creepy no matter what world he was in.

"I get out a lot; I'm out with you now aren't I?" Steven grumbled. Truth was they _didn't_ get out much. After James went missing, they went into a permanent hiding more to escape paparazzi than anything. Also everything magic reminded her of her husband so she used as little magic as possible. Sometimes Harry caught her sitting in her room holding an old shirt just sitting there, tears in her eyes. However, she wasn't a bad mother, she was in fact something of a wonder to most who knew her, especially to Harry.

The only mother Harry had previously ever known was Mrs. Weasley, and although Mrs. Weasley was a fantastic woman, but Lily blew her out of the water. She did everything; cooking, cleaning, effective child rearing, and she even ended up going back to work as a muggle librarian. However, it was hard, keeping the old place her parents lived at required much more work than she ever expected. Harry sometimes, as soon as he got back into the swing of walking, helped her with housework but Lily didn't much like it and she refused to get a house elf leaving her with so much work that now her once vivid red hair was streaked with grey.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the clinking bell of the door to Olivander's shop. Each excited child entered with Harry trailing who was not looking as impressed as his brother and friend. Who could blame him? The second time around not many things seem to be to the same magnitude as the first.

"Well, well, well." Olivander, still creepy, peered at the three through thick dusty glasses. "I've been expecting you."

"Really? That's a little weird." Artemis said offhandedly.

"Artemis!" Remus said in a scolding tone.

Harry was also fascinated at this other side of Remus Lupin; in his old life, he had merely been a mentor nothing like what he is now…a grieving father trying to control a rather wild child.

Yet, he did a good job considering the difficulty in finding a job with his condition and raising a child with his condition. It involved Lily a lot of the time, she always took Artemis in during the full moons…Artemis didn't even know about it until a few years ago when she had gotten in a small argument with Steven and wanted to go home and there her father was fully transformed.

It was only the Wolfsbane potion that saved her. After that, Artemis remained with the Potter's during the full moon every single time without a single complaint. Although most would think it was because she was afraid of the other form of her father, but Harry had a feeling that there was another reason.

"Alright, Ms. Lupin, audible as your mother I can see." He chuckled taking out a long measuring tape, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Left." Artemis responded without a pause,

"That is rare you know." He murmured taking his strange measurements then began looking through his boxes, "You know, it took me seventeen wands to find hers and she kept calling me something along the lines to…oh what was it? Ah yes, 'blast-ended screwball'." Artemis couldn't help but smile at the comment. Unlike Steven who hated any mention of their father, Artemis loved hearing anything she could about the mother she never knew. "Alright, try this one, size eight and a half inches, yew, with a feather from a hippogriff. It will work wonders for charms."

"How do you get all that into there?" She asked amazed taking the wand in her left hand.

"That is a secret, Ms. Lupin." Olivander winked, this made a chill go down Harry's back. As soon as the wand made contact silver and purple sparks ignited. "Well, that was easy, take after your father then. Alright which one of you would like to go first?"

Steven looked at Harry, then back at Olivander,

"I'll go." Harry stepped forward, "My wand hand's my right." It was much like the first time; Harry was rather curious what wand he would get this time. After going through eight or nine boxes of wands, Olivander pulled out a familiar dusty box. "I wonder…alright; eleven inches, holly, and the rare tail feather of a phoenix." It surprised Harry as Olivander handed him _his _wand. Instantly, gold and silver sparks shot out from the end. The sparks were so bright they lit up the entire room like he had let off silent fireworks from where he stood.

_This, _Harry thought, _has to be a sign_.


End file.
